


Little Treats | The Witcher x Reader

by GaunterODimm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Mentions of Smut, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Art, Smut, The Witcher 3 Spoilers, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, gifs, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaunterODimm/pseuds/GaunterODimm
Summary: A little book of small fluffy chapters whilst you all wait for my other chapters to come out.





	1. Introduction

Hello! 

Happy to see you around here. As you may know, I don't blame you if you don't, I am taking a short break from the writing on my smut book.   
However, that doesn't mean that I see a little time every now and then to put up some stuff whilst I am working on the bigger parts.   
  
It will contain  _Dating ___ would include_ , GIF series, etc. Nothing too long or complicated. Just a little to keep you entertained. All the chapters are able to be read apart from each other.  
You also don't have to read the smut book in order to read this. If smut is not your kind of stuff, this is more for you.  
I will put a warning if one is to be put above every chapter.  
  
This book might seem a bit odd next to my other works, but this is just a temporary one, unless you enjoy it so much that you want me to continue writing this.  
Please, let me know in the comments what you think of this! I would appreciate feedback and love to chat with you all.

Love, GaunterODimm


	2. Courting Geralt would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

\- Tending to his wounds when he comes back from a contract.  
  
\- Combing his long white locks when you convince him that he needs it.   
  
\- 'You should shave.'  
  
\- He simply grunts.  
  
\- Drowning into his gazes every now and then whenever he looks at you intensely.  
  
\- Long talks about what matters most in life.   
  
\- Him giving you back massages after you've helped him out a lot.  
  
\- 'Yes, that's the spot.'  
  
\- Drawing your finger over the scars on his body, making him shiver.  
  
\- Sometimes it leads to sex.  
  
\- You have quite a lot of sex.  
  
\- Passionate sex though.  
  
\- That when he has to leave for a longer contract, he convinces Keira Metz to lend you the Xenovox.  
  
\- He usually tries to have Xenovox sex with you during the nights when he is away.  
  
\- 'I grab your bottom as I shove my length down your delicious-'  
  
\- 'Are you trying to have sex with me?'  
  
\- '...'  
  
\- '...'  
  
\- 'Maybe.'  
  
\- Him gladly taking the food and potions you make him.  
  
\- Even though you're not the best cook, he compliments you every time and makes sure you feel appreciated.  
  
\- Sometimes he brings home small gifts whenever he visits you.   
  
\- Your little homestead is practically overflowing with gems now.  
  
\- 'You know, Geralt, one day I might be robbed of all those riches you bring me.'  
  
\- 'As long as they don't take you with them, what is the point of worrying?'  
  
\- Bear hugs.  
  
\- Nuzzling your face into his chest as you fall asleep.  
  
\- That you have managed to find a way to repair his armor in a not too horrible way.

\- That you know that he visits a blacksmith on his travels despite your attempts to do it properly but you don't really care.  
  
\- That he makes sure you are safe at all times.  
  
\- 'If that man looks that way at you again, I will slit his throat!'  
  
\- 'Hush, Geralt. He will not look at me like that whenever you're around.'  
  
\- Intense kisses.

\- Getting on horseback rides together whilst you hold onto him.

\- You're being his entire world and him being yours.


	3. Courting Dandelion would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

\- Being the little spoon.

\- Him singing you ballads when you cannot sleep.

\- Romantic walks across town.

\- Many of his songs referencing to your beauty and personality.

\- Stealing his hat and pretending to be him when you put it on, much to his annoyance.

\- Kisses on the cheek.

\- Sometimes passionate kisses but not in public.

\- Dandelion trying to get you to sing songs in the Rosemary and Thyme since the guests love you.

\- You eventually giving in and performing his newest ballads.

\- Getting a bit drunk at times.

\- Drunk sloppy kissing.

\- Sweet sex with him making sure you're comfortable.

\- Him making sure you finish first.

\- Him never being one for quickies, always wanting you to be treated properly during sex.

\- Him writing you poems at times.

\- They are actually pretty decent.

\- 'Hey, (Y/n), listen to this...'

\- And then you sit down to listen to his soothing voice.

\- Sometimes you don't even listen to the words but just to the sound of his voice.

\- 'Dandelion?'

\- 'Yes?'

\- 'Thank you.'.

\- Him blushing when you show affection towards him in public.

\- Ciri being your diehard shipper.

\- 'You need to get babies already.'

\- 'Ciri, stop that.'

\- 'I am dead serious, (Y/n). They would be so adorable!'

\- Giving each other weird nicknames.

\- 'Fluffy kitten.'

\- 'Rose petal.'

\- 'Cutie pie.'

\- 'Heartstealer.'

\- 'Poopoo.'

\- 'Please don't call me that again.'

\- ' _Poopoo!_ ' 

\- 'Seriously (Y/n), cut it out.'

\- You calling him Julian whenever you're mad at him.

\- It scares him.

\- '(Y/n)?'

\- 'Yeah?'

\- 'You're cute when your face is all red and all.'

\- 'Is this an attempt to make it up to me?'

\- But you can never stay mad at him for a long time.

\- Whenever another woman tries to hit on him, you make sure to kiss him right in front of them.

\- He loves it when you do that, actually.

\- 'That's my girl.' 

\- 'I thought so.'

 


	4. Courting Lambert would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

\- Surprise kisses.

\- Him hugging you from behind.

\- Him being a sneaky pervert sometimes.

\- 'Did you just grab my butt?'

\- 'Sure I did.'

\- '...Do it again please.'

\- Prank wars.

\- Drinking an entire bottle of wine together in one evening.

\- Lots of sex.

\- Like the hot kind, the rough, kinky way.

\- He can be a bit blunt at times.

\- Sometimes he even insults you without noticing that.

\- 'You did just really hurt me when you said that.'

\- And then he will look concerned and full of regret.

\- 'I didn't notice, (Y/n), I am sorry. I didn't mean it.'

\- 'It is alright, just hold me for a minute.' 

\- Him trying to be a better person.

\- The other Witchers noticing that he has become more relaxed and happy ever since he met you.

\- Being scared whenever he has a contract.

\- Making sure that he takes baths every now and then, especially after work.

\- Taking baths together.

\- Kissing his scars.

\- 'Those look so sexy on you.'

\- 'You know what else looks sexy on me? Your body.'

\- Hickeys on your neck that others would tease you about whilst Lambert smiles proudly.

\- Flirting.

\- Suggestive nicknames.

\- Sexual remarks in public about each other.

\- But somehow Lambert always manages to fluster anyone who hears it when he whispers about how he is going to take you.

\- 'How would you like your herring, sir?'

\- 'Raw, just like I always take (Y/n).'

\- You rolling the eyes out of your head at times.

\- Him taking you to the best inns around to drink.

\- Sometimes he ends up drunk and you need to get him home safely.

\- 'You're sooo pretty (Y/n)...'

\- 'You are drunk, Lambert. Go to sleep.'

\- 'But you smell sooo gooood.'

\- 'Lambert.'

\- 'Fine.'

\- You tending to him when he is hungover the next morning.

\- '(Y/n)?'

\- 'Hm?'

\- 'You're perfect. I would be long dead if it weren't for you.' 

\- 'I am not perfect, Lambert. Even I have my flaws.'

\- 'That is what makes you perfect to me.'


	5. Courting Gaunter would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

\- Surprise visits at the strangest of locations.

\- Keeping your relationship a secret.

\- Him making sure you are safe at all times.

\- Him always turning up at the right moment whenever things threaten to go wrong.

\- Quickies in public.

\- He can stop time so why wouldn't you?

\- Him taking revenge on those who hurt you.

\- 'You don't need to kill him.'

\- 'I will just give him a good scare, trust me.'

\- Cuddling.

\- Him loving it to stroke your hair.

\- Being fingered every now and then. His hands are pretty big, which is a plus.

\- 'Gauntie.'

\- 'Don't call me that, it turns me off.'

\- 'Then what can I call you. Dimmy?'

\- 'Fuck, just call me Gaunter.'

\- Him teaching you how to defend yourself.

\- Him not wanting you to get into any pact that might get you into danger eventually.

\- 'Let just me do the talking, okay?'

\- Him sometimes bringing you nice gifts.

\- When you're bored you braid flower crowns for him.

\- He thinks it is adorable.

\- You teaching him what it means to love someone.

\- Sometimes not seeing each other for a long time.

\- But when you finally do, it is worth the wait.

\- You wanting to know his true name, but to protect you he doesn't tell you.

\- 'I don't tell you because I love you.'

\- 'You... Love me?'

\- Make-out sessions that go on for hours sometimes. Just kissing.

\- Him staring at you when you are not looking.

\- 'If I wanted to, I would take your soul so we could stay together forever.'

\- 'Then why don't you want to do that?'

\- 'I don't want to force you to stay with me.'

\- Sometimes he scares you a little, but you know that he would never harm you.

\- Being his better half.

\- 'I've just discovered the value of human life ever since we are together. I will make sure that no bad things will come to you, (Y/n).'

\- 'I am glad to hear that you did.'


	6. Courting Avallac'h would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

\- Being treated like royalty by him.

\- Him sketching you when you're reading.

\- You trying to convince him to teach you some magic, but he says it is too dangerous.

\- Staring at his beauty for hours.

\- '(Y/n), are you alright?'

\- 'Yeah, it is just that your eyes are very pretty.'

\- He smiles at you quite a lot.

\- Running your hands through his hair.

\- When you do, sometimes he lets out a sound that looks like a purr.

\- Taking baths together at bathing houses.

\- Going to the sauna.

\- Him not really showing affection in public, unless someone tries to flirt with you.

\- Suggestive comments you sometimes make totally going over his head.

\- Slow, sensual sex.

\- Massaging each other after a long day of work.

\- 'Yes, that's the spot.'

\- Shoulder kisses.

\- Avallac'h loving to bury his face in your neck.

\- Inhaling the scent that lingers on his robes when he is away.

\- 'Do I smell new cologne?'

\- 'Why must you always ask so many questions, (Y/n)?'

\- Lots of hugging.

\- Him being surprisingly ticklish at times.

\- You tickling him until no end.

\- '(Y/n), quit being so childish!' 

\- Him kissing you all over your body. 

\- Him almost literally worshiping you.

\- You toying with his ears because they are "so pointy".

\- Braiding his hair whenever you're bored.

\- Him gifting you jewelry that you always wear.

\- 'That necklace really looks good on you, (Y/n).'

\- 'It makes my cleavage come out better.' 

\- 'That is not what I meant.'

\- 'It sure is.'

\- Forehead kisses.

\- He blushes quite a lot.

\- 'You're cute when you blush.'

\- 'Don't call me cute.' 

\- 'But you are.'

\- 'So are you.'


	7. Courting Eskel would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

-  Lots and lots of teasing.

\- You begging him for piggy back rides and he eventually gives in.

\- Pinching his butt.

\- 'I felt that.'

\- 'Good.'

\- Swimming in lakes together.

\- Him being shy whenever you show him public affection.

\- Sometimes he is clumsy around you.

\- His strong hands resting on your lower back during sex.

\- Him being a lot larger than you are. 

\- The sex varying from rough till sweet.

\- Him being a very good kisser.

\- Eskel gets flustered when the other Witchers tease him about you.

\- Training together in the yard.

\- Joining him on contracts whenever he feels comfortable with that.

\- Talking about settling down and adopting a few orphans.

\- 'So, four, five children?'

\- 'Goodness, (Y/n), let us just start with one.'

\- Actually considering marriage but you know it will be difficult when he is away so much.

 - Calling him Eskelle when you want to annoy him. 

\- Sharing dried fruits when you are on the way.

\- Surprising him with picnics during the lunch or even night time.

\- Lambert teasing him about how much of a hopeless romantic Eskel is. 

\- Him loving to just watch you at times.

\- 'You are the most beautiful girl in the world.'

\- Helping him dissect monster's bodies.

\- You actually being good at it, which surprises him sometimes when you ramble on about your knowledge.

\- Holding hands while on horseback.

\- Going to see plays together in Novigrad.

\- Sitting on his lap.

\- 'Is that a potion in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?'

\- 'Take a guess.'


	8. Courting Dettlaff would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

\- Him being a very passionate lover.

\- Him being very jealous and overprotective.

\- You trying to explain that you can take care of yourself.

\- 'Dear, I can handle myself just fine against those men.'

\- 'I don't want anything to happen to you, and they need to know to whom you belong.'

\- Taking dance classes together on his insistence.

\- Being close to Regis.

\- Dettlaff only trusting Regis to stay alone with you for longer than a minute.

\- 'You know that nothing will happen, right?'

\- 'You'll never know, (Y/n). Danger lurks around any corner.'

\- When he has a rage fit, it scares you a bit.

\- But he always apologizes after, and he is never mad at you.

\- Sweet, passionate sex.

\- Sometimes he even just wants to pleasure and doesn't expect it back.

\- Him promising to never harm you.

\- Being the only one to calm him down at times.

\- 'I know I have temper issues. I am sorry, (Y/n).'

\- 'It is okay, Dettlaff. I love you.'

\- 'I love you, too.'

\- Playing with his hair a lot.

\- Enjoying it when he plays with your hair, especially when he scrapes his nails against your scalp gently.

\- 'Do that again, pretty please.' 

\- Him calling you princess.

\- Him taking you out to dinner often.

\- Dettlaff often gifts you expensive things.

\- 'You didn't need to do that, dear.'

\- 'I am happy to give you something. Those earrings will look beautiful on you.'

\- Him being a big fan of public affection so he can show others that you're his.

\- Neck kisses, lots of them.

\- 'That tickles.'

\- 'Want me to stop?'

\- 'No.'


	9. Courting Regis would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

\- Gathering herbs together, sometimes even during the night.

\- 'Your face looks exquisitely in the moonlight.'

\- Him complimenting you a lot.

\- Getting odd looks from people on the street because of the age difference.

\- You not caring at all about this gap. What does a century more or less matter?  

\- Wrapping your arms around him from behind when he is sitting at his desk.

\- Slow sex with him kissing you all over your body.

\- It doesn't take much to make him flustered.

\- Being shy about affection in public.

\- Him teaching you a thing or two about alchemy.

\- You being fascinated with him being a vampire.

\- 'If you bite me, will I become a vampire too?'

\- 'Those are just mere myths, (Y/n).'

\- 'But I still like it if you bite me... Gently.'

\- Helping him when he is making concoctions.

\- Inhaling his scent deeply every time you hug.

\- Kisses on the cheek.

\- His sideburns tickling you whenever you give him a kiss or snuggle.

\- You think he does it on purpose.

\- He sometimes wants to be the little spoon.

\- Him kissing the back of your hand quite often.

\- Staring at him when he is working.

\- Him becoming shy when you make sexual remarks in public.

\- Going to the market to get some good wine together.

\- 'This one's got a fruity bouquet, I must say.'

\- 'I have a fruity bouquet too between my legs.'

\- '(Y/n)!'

 


	10. Courting Olgierd would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex

\- Being respected a lot by the Wild Ones.

\- Going to museums together to view art.

\- Dancing together.

\- Listening to him tell stories whilst snuggled into him.

\- Sitting on his lap in public.

\- Him grabbing your ass quite often.

\- Kissing the scar on the side of his head.

\- 'Did you just lick my scar?'

\- 'Hm.'

\- 'That was damn sexy, (Y/n).'

\- Rough, hot sex that goes on for hours.

\- The Wild Ones not being able to sleep because of it.

\- Him having a daddy kink.

\- Going on walks together.

\- Him telling you a lot about his family and especially his brother.

\- Him buying you dresses that you wear during parties

\- 'Are you sure it is safe to wear this tonight? Isn't it too revealing?'

\- Playing with his hair which he secretly enjoys.

\- Going out a lot during evenings.

\- Him taking you to see plays.

\- Him gifting you jewelry because he loves the way you look when you're wearing it.

\- Him proposing to you after being together for five years.

\- And of course you said yes.

\- Wanting children one day.


	11. Lambert GIF series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

_**IMAGINE BEING WITH LAMBERT...** _

  ** _Sometimes you sit on his lap to kiss him._**

**__ **

**_He often surprises you by hugging you from behind._ **

**__ **

**_He enjoys holding your hand tightly._ **

**__ **

**_During sex, he will give you a lot of attention._ **

**__ **

**_He likes grabbing your butt._ **

 


	12. Dettlaff GIF series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

 

****

**IMAGINE BEING WITH DETTLAFF...**

****

_**He likes to kiss you passionately whilst holding you close.** _

_**** _

_**You always comfort him by hugging like this after something upsets him.** _

_**** _

_**Him being very jealous when you talk to another man.** _

_**** _

_**Sensual sex with him admiring your body in a loving way.** _

_**** _

_**Him cuddling you like this because he is sometimes afraid of losing you so he needs to keep you close.** _


	13. Vernon Roche GIF Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

**IMAGINE BEING WITH VERNON ROCHE...**

****

**_Situations like these after he dismisses all the soldiers that are present in the room._   
**

**__ **

**_Hugs like these._ **

**__ **

**_Having sex on top of his desk._ **

**__ **

**_Sometimes holding hands when you want to._ **

**__ **

**_He likes to cuddle when you're both in bed._ **


	14. Dandelion GIF series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

**IMAGINE BEING WITH DANDELION...**

_**** _

_**He likes to touch you gently when you're cuddling.** _

_**** _

_**He loves it to kiss your nose.** _

_**** _

_**Sometimes he will tickle you because it makes you laugh in a way he thinks is adorable.** _

_**** _

_**Dandelion loves it to kiss your body during sexual intercourse.** _

_**** _

_**Playing with each others hands like this.** _


	15. Regis GIF series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

**IMAGINE BEING WITH REGIS...**

****

_**He likes to kiss your hand a lot.** _

_**** _

_**He is always a bit shy when he wants to kiss you and first want to see if you want it too.** _

_**** _

_**Whenever you have sex it is very passionate.** _

_**** _

_**There would be hugs like these when you haven't seen each other in a long time.** _

_**** _

_**Regis is always very gentle when he touches you.** _


	16. Gaunter O'Dimm GIF series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

****

**IMAGINE BEING WITH GAUNTER...**

****

**He will pin you against the wall often whenever you two kiss.**

****

**Often having sex against a wall as well when he turns up unexpectedly.**

****

**You are pretty affectionate towards him sometimes and he thinks you're adorable for it.**

****

**In public, he secretly teases you in a way no one can see.**

****

**In the afterglow you sometimes end up in these situations.**

 


	17. Geralt GIF series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

**IMAGINE BEING WITH GERALT...**

_**When you two kiss you tug at his Witcher pendant like this.** _

_**** _

_**During sex, your nails rake across his back.** _

_**** _

_**You often have quickies before or after work.** _

_**** _

_**Geralt enjoys kissing your neck and leaving marks.** _

_**** _

_**Hugs like these that can go on for hours.** _

 


	18. Avallac'h GIF series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

****

**IMAGINE BEING WITH AVALLAC'H...**

****

_**You like to go on horseback rides together.** _

_**** _

_**He will often insist on holding your hand.** _

_**** _

_**Hugs like these will take place pretty often.** _

_**** _

_**Sometimes you have sex on top of his desk in his secret study.** _

_**** _

_**Avallac'h always treats you well and makes sure you're happy.** _

 

 


	19. Olgierd GIF series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mentions of sex / NSFW sexual images

**IMAGINE BEING WITH OLGIERD...**

****

**_The kisses you share are mostly very passionate._  
**

**__ **

**_When you have sex it is very passionate._ **

**__ **

**_Olgierd likes it when you are his little spoon because he can kiss your neck._ **

**__ **

**_Whenever you are partying with the Wild Ones there are cute moments like these._ **

**__ **

**_You like it when he holds your hand like this._ **


	20. How you met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ SPOILERS FOR BLOOD AND WINE AHEAD ~

**GERALT**

**__ **

**_You met Geralt because there you put a contract on a monster that was roaming around the area you lived in. It clicked between you instantly.You thought he was very handsome and kept trying to lure monsters near your home just so you could see him again. When he noticed that behavior of you, he decided to pay you regular visits._ **

 

**AVALLAC'H**

****

**_You met Avallac'h through Ciri, your best friend. Avallac'h instantly fell for your charming and cheeky nature. You always were fascinated by magic and helped him with his brews quite often. Ciri liked to tease you a lot about it, but you didn't mind that at all._   
**

 

**LAMBERT**

****

_**You and Lambert met when you sung one night in an inn. He was instantly a fan of your songs and made sure that he always was there whenever you performed. He always cheered for you and gave you pep-talks when you were nervous.** _

 

**ESKEL**

_**** _

_**Eskel one day ran into you when you were robbed and left for dead on the side of the road. He tended to your first wounds and brought you to the nearest inn. After, he kept visiting you to check up and it grew into a very strong bond very soon.** _

 

**OLGIERD**

****

_**You and Olgierd met one night at a party of the Wild Ones. He was instantly captivated by your beauty and kept inviting you to the feasts from that day forward.** _

 

**DETTLAFF**

****

**_Dettlaff came into your life during the events of the murders around Toussaint. After you heard what Syanna did to him, you comforted him and calmed him down. Whenever you were around, it made him very happy. This caused you two to grow very close in a short amount of time._   
**

 

**REGIS**

**__ **

_**When you struggled with your exams in herbalism at Oxenfurt Academy, your mentor recommended seeking Regis' aid, since he was an expert on this topic. Thus, you two spent a lot of time together, usually ending up by brewing a lot of concoctions instead of him tutoring you with your nose in a pile of books.** _

 

**VERNON ROCHE**

****

_**When you were caught to be a Redanian spy amongst the Blue Stripes army, you were ordered to see Vernon Roche at once. When he questioned you, you made a lot of sharp remarks which caught his attention. He decided you could stay, provided you would work for him. You accepted this offer, still having to pay regular visits to see if everything was still going right and that you weren't still leaking information to Redania.** _

 

******DANDELION**

****

_**You applied for a job as barmaid at Rosemary and Thyme and Dandelion hired you. When two drunk men harassed you one evening, he stood up for you and that bloomed into a very close friendship.** _

 


	21. His favourite place to kiss you

**GERALT**

On the lips.

**AVALLAC'H**

On your forehead.

**LAMBERT**

In your neck.

**ESKEL**

On your belly.

**OLGIERD**

The top of your head.

 

**DETTLAFF**

Onto your cheek.

**REGIS**

The palm of your hand.

What you sometimes do instead...

**VERNON ROCHE**

On your shoulder.

**DANDELION**

He likes to kiss your nose.


	22. What you do on your first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! I have a massive writers block on Moans of Temeria and I feel shitty about it. As soon as I have more inspiration, I will be back! For now, I wrote this. It isn't much but I hope you like it.

**GERALT:**

You go to a brawl together. Even though it is not the most romantic thing to do, you love how Geralts muscles roll and the proud way he looks at you after he wins a round. And when he loses the final round, he does not mind you patching him up. You don't mind either, for now you can feel his strong arms as well.

**AVALLAC'H:**

On your first date he brings you to see Tir Ná Lia. He loves to show you around the ancient Elven city. The sage adores the way you look when you are in total awe over all the beauty that the place beholds.

**LAMBERT:**

Being the romantic he is, he brings you to a bar to get drunk together. Even though it starts off as an innocent drink-off to see who can handle more booze, more and more confessions about feelings come onto the table. Eventually it leads to handsy behaviour from him. Not that you mind, of course.

**ESKEL:**

Eskel wants to plan something special for you, so you two go on a picnic. Even if it might seem unlike Eskel, around you he is as shy as a school kid with a crush. You think he is adorable, even after he accidentally knocks over the pitcher of wine.

**OLGIERD:**

He brings you to a horse race. You both bet on a different horse and whoever bet on the winner decides what to do next. Your bet wins and thus you two go to an inn to have a bite. You tell tales back and forth about your lives.

**DETTLAFF:**

You two repair toys together for the first date. You love the way he looks whenever he fixes a delicate toy. He teaches you how to make a rocking horse and gives you a tiny doll as a gift after the date.

**REGIS:**

For the first date, you two go out to look for herbs to put in potions. Meanwhile, Regis will tell you everything he knows about those plants before it suddenly starts to rain. You quickly return to his retreat where he tells you stories about his world before the Conjunction of Spheres on your insistence, while you both enjoy some Mandrake hooch.

**VERNON ROCHE:**

He takes you horseback riding. You sit in front of him whilst he holds the reins, guiding the horse through the fields and forests. You two just talk about anything that comes to mind. Because he is a busy man, the date cannot last too long, sadly, but of course there is more to come.

**DANDELION:**

Dandelion being Dandelion, he takes you to a play in Novigrad. However, he keeps commenting on the horrible script and inexperienced actors, much to your annoyance. But of course you can shut him up by just taking his hand.


	23. Your best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot I had this book. Here you go, you lovely people! Don't forget to join my discord server so we can chat! https://discord.gg/KdAWmrA

**GERALT**

****

Your best friend would be Ciri. She is in fact the one that set you two up.

 

**AVALLAC'H**

****

Keira Metz is your best friend. She teases you a lot about the handsome Sage you're courting, but you know that she means it in a friendly way.

 

**LAMBERT**

****

You're best friends with Yennefer. You've known each other for years now, even before you met Lambert.   
She has no idea as of why you're so attracted towards the salty Witcher, but she can see that he makes you happy.  
Double dates with her and Geralt are not out of the question.

 

**ESKEL**

****

Triss is your bestie. She thinks you and Eskel are super adorable together. She quietly fangirls whenever the two of you are affectionate.

 

**OLGIERD**

****

You get along with Shani really well. She thinks Olgierd is quite wild, but she sees that he cares deeply for you. She thinks you are really sweet couple. 

 

**DETTLAFF**

****

Your best friend is Regis. He knows how much you mean to Dettlaff and thus he loves you a lot as well.  
He gets protective over you whenever Dettlaff is having an anger attack.  
Dettlaff has quite a few trust issues, but he trusts Regis with your life.

 

**REGIS**

 

****

The Higher Vampire Orianna is your best friend. Even though you disapprove of her bloodlust, just like Regis himself, she makes for pleasant company.  
She invites the both of you to her exquisite parties every so often as honored guests.  
You and Regis are the loveliest couple, she tells the other visitors many times.

 

**VERNON ROCHE**

****

Since you and Ves are the only women in the Temerian Partisan Hideout (or at least most of the time, if you catch my meaning), you two get along really well. Two strong women need to seek each other out every now and then. Ves thinks you and Commander Roche are a lovely pair.

 

**DANDELION**

****

Your best friend is Zoltan Chivay. T he dwarf doesn't quite understand why you would feel things like that towards Dandelion, but he sees damn well the kind of smile that the minstrel can put on your face. And if Dandelion can make you happy, it makes Zoltan happy.


	24. How you have sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS NSFW GIFS. I MEAN PORN. IT CONTAINS PORN.

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**GERALT**

****

One of your favourite positions has to be cowgirl. You sit on Geralt's lap like this and you grind yourself against him, his hands gripping your thighs tightly.  
He feels amazing underneath you, your hands resting against his strong chest as you fuck relentlessly.

 

 

**AVALLAC'H  
**

****

Avallac'h would take you like this whenever you two rented a room at an inn.  
He would kiss your neck and make sure you got the most pleasure he could draw from you, making sure to fondle your clit while having sex.

 

**LAMBERT**

****

Lambert loves to fuck you roughly and thoroughly, to have you moaning and trembling for release.  
The other inhabitants of Kaer Morhen often have sleepless nights because you scream so loud.  
And frankly, it's a miracle that the bed hasn't collapsed yet.

 

**ESKEL**

****

You and Eskel both love oral sex. You often teasingly rub the tip of his cock over your tongue, driving him crazy.  
It doesn't take much to have you on your knees, his length down your throat.

 

**OLGIERD**

****

During parties, you two tend to secretly touch each other like this, making sure that nobody takes notice of the events underneath the dining table.  
Hopefully, nobody drops a spoon onto the floor... And you make sure to have plenty of napkins around to clean up the mess.

 

**DETTLAFF**

****

Dettlaff loves you eat you out. On the couch, on the bed, on the table, everywhere.  
He makes sure to hold you in place whenever you writhe and whimper underneath his hot tongue, giving your straining clit the attention it needs.

 

**REGIS**

Regis always caresses your body during gentle sex. He makes sure that you feel like a goddess underneath his touch, since he certainly sees you as one.  
You sometimes get overwhelmed by how sweet he can be in bed.

 

**VERNON ROCHE**

****

Since living in a hideout full of soldiers doesn't leave many room to have sex on a proper bed, you usually have sex on his desk.  
When no one needs the commander's attention for a moment, you take your chance to slip into his office and lock the door, soon to end up in situations like these, with a creaking wooden table underneath you.

**DANDELION**

****

Sometimes, when things get really heated, you are in the mood for some anal.  
Dandelion loves it when you ride his cock like this, with you being in full control of what happens next.  
He still prefers to fuck your cunt instead.

 


	25. Gaunter catchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS NSFW IMAGES

**HOW YOU MET**

****

You met Gaunter through a contract he had to fulfill with Geralt. You were taking captive on the ship towards Ofir as well and was washed ashore alongside Geralt, who took you as his companion on his quest after he had seen how well you put up a fight against the Ofieri mage and soldiers. You instantly noticed how handsome Gaunter was when you first met him at the crossroads and he made you curious. The more tasks you went on with Geralt, the more you wished Gaunter would show up. Gaunter himself was most charmed by your beauty and wit.

 

**HIS FAVOURITE PLACE TO KISS YOU**

****

He likes to bite your lip teasingly when kissing you on the mouth.

 

**WHAT YOU DO ON YOUR FIRST DATE**

For your first date, he takes you out to taste gingerbread in a bakery.   
Then, you two make some of it yourself at your house, which leads to him lecturing you about how time is key.  
The gingerbread ends up tasting very nice, though.

 

**YOUR BEST FRIEND**

****

Your best friend is, or was, Iris von Everec.   
She used to paint you from time to time.  
Even though she has passed away a long time ago, you still think about her every day, and you often remember how she told you to be with the man that you love most. It is as if she is still there sometimes, watching over you and speaking to you through the wind.

 

**HOW YOU HAVE SEX**

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

Since you are never able to meet up in a public location and he often shows up unexpectedly, you end up having quickies quite a lot.  
He wastes no time, shoving your skirt and panties to the floor alongside his own underwear, fucking you right there and then against the wall.

 

 


	26. Ciri catchup

**HOW YOU MET**

****

You met when Ciri asked for your aid when she had to hide from the Wild Hunt.  
You took her into your house willingly and noticed how beautiful she was.  
When she accidentally walked into you while you were bathing, you both got very flustered.

 

**HER FAVOURITE PLACE TO KISS YOU**

Ciri likes to pin you against something when you two kiss, so she can be in full control of it.  
No matter what it is - a table, a wall, a desk - she will press you against it and put her hand on your thigh while she slips her tongue into your mouth.  
You of course, getting excited by her actions, love to grab her breasts sometimes.

 

**WHAT YOU DO ON YOUR FIRST DATE**

 On your first date, you two go for a stroll in the snow.  
It doesn't take long before the first snowball flies through the air, hitting you in the face.  
War is on, and within a few minutes, you are both covered in snow, trembling from the cold but laughing oh so loudly.

**YOUR BEST FRIEND**

****

Your best friend is Geralt. He completely accepts you as his daughter-in-law and knows that you make Ciri very happy.  
You hear a lot of stories about this Witcher, causing you to tease him sometimes. However, he returns this act pretty often, since Ciri can never keep her mouth shut about you.  
He thinks you're really cute together and values your opnions on everything.

 

**HOW YOU HAVE SEX**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

You love to suck Ciri's nipples while fingering her. Feeling your warm mouth around her tits and your fingers expertly rubbing her clit, Ciri moans your name. 


End file.
